Meeting Renesmee
by skybluewriter
Summary: We know that Bella loves Renesmee from the moment she realizes she is pregnant, but Edward most definitely doesn't feel the same way. Will his feelings change when their little Renesmee is born? When he holds his baby girl, he may feel something like... love.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight movies, books, characters, or anything else related to Twilight.

**A/N: So, we know from Breaking Dawn that Bella loves Renesmee dearly from the moment she meets her, and even before, during the pregnancy. And we know that Edward loves her too, but we never really see his exact thoughts about his daughter. So here's a little story about when Edward meets Renesmee for the first time. Enjoy! Reviews are awesome! Pretty pretty please (with a cherry on top) review! Thanks!**

Meeting Renesmee (A Twilight Fanfic)

She was perfect. She was more beautiful than he ever had imagined anything could be. Even though his entire family was in the room with him (except for Bella, who had not yet awakened from the coma of the venom he had injected into her body) he felt as if she was the only person in the world. And she belonged to him; she was his _daughter_.

Edward Cullen had never wanted a child. After he had become a vampire, he never even considered that it was possible. He was completely and utterly shocked when Bella announced that she was pregnant, and his first thought was not love for the child, but rather the desire to get it out of Bella as soon as possible. Edward couldn't bear the thought that it might hurt his wife.

But now, as he held tiny Renesmee in his arms, he realized how wrong he was to want to get rid of her. How could he possibly want to kill something so small and innocent?

She was part Bella, and part him. Her fluttering heart and warm blood flowing though her veins suggested she was partly human, but her strong, impenetrable skin and thirst for blood showed she was also part vampire. Her chocolate brown eyes were exact replicas of Bella's, and her cheeks held a soft pink glow. Her long, thick eyelashes quivered lightly as she slept. She even had thick, golden-red curls covering her head.

The vampire realized that the baby in his arms was awakening. He shifted her to a more upright position and watched as she opened her eyes. She did so slowly, and took a minute to adjust to her surroundings. Then she looked up at Edward and smiled widely and cooed happily. She reached up toward him with her tiny hands, and he held out his free hand to let her wrap her fingers around his. She pulled his hand towards her and studied it closely.

Edward was amazed with his daughter's progress. She was only a few hours old, but she was already able to recognize everyone in her family, and she studied every object with a fascinated intelligence. The child was acting as if she were months, not hours, old, and that led him to wonder what it was that was making her grow and learn so fast. Would she continue her accelerated aging into adulthood, or would she eventually slow down and stop, frozen in time like the rest of them?

He didn't know, and the uncertainty frightened him. The only thing he could think to do, though, was to simply wait and see. Carlisle would help them find a way to stop her growth if they thought it was going to harm her.

Renesmee suddenly wailed unhappily in his arms. Edward realized that she was hungry. As he debated whether to feed her donated blood, which had been given to her in the womb, or just regular formula, which he assumed she would also be able to drink, his daughter reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek.

As she did something seemed to happen to her thoughts. Instead of being jumbled up together along with other people's thoughts, one particular picture – her hunger – seemed to push itself to the front of his mind. But then she pulled her hand away, and the picture disappeared back into the recesses of his mind.

Curious, Edward picked up her hand and placed it against his cheek again. This time the picture that he saw was his own face reflected up at him as Renesmee stared at him. Edward couldn't help but laugh in wonder. She seemed to have inherited his ability for mind reading, only reversed. Instead of seeing other people's thoughts, she was able to show them hers.

He smiled down at his amazing little girl. He felt an adoring, fatherly love for her – a love that was different from his love for Bella but was just as strong. Now he knew why Bella was so adamant about keeping the baby even throughout the difficult pregnancy – she must have felt the same way.

A pang of fear hit Edward at the thought of Bella. Would she still be the same girl he had fallen in love with when she awoke? Would she have the same love for both he and Renesmee that she had had as a human? Or would her hunger for blood overshadow everything else in her life? He so desperately hoped that it wouldn't. But, just like with Renesmee, he would just have to wait and see. He would just have to hope that both of the girls he loved would be okay.

He couldn't wait for the day that all three of them could be a perfect, tiny family together.


End file.
